


Under The Clouds

by Confusedhanyo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pregnant Higurashi Kagome, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedhanyo/pseuds/Confusedhanyo
Summary: Kagome and Kagura bond over her pregnancy
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kagura
Kudos: 4





	Under The Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Felt the urge to write Kagome and Kagura bonding. Hope y’all like it! 💖

Kagome sighed the warmth of the sun caressing her face while Kagura was gently stroking her hair it felt good to get away from the village. After everything that has happened all of this felt like a dream. 

Kagome couldn’t believe any of it but her husband and friends would remind her all the same. This was real, and she was here to stay. 

“She should be here any day now.” Kagura said patting Kagome’s pregent belly affectionately.

Kagome beamed at her “who’s to say she’s a girl, might be a boy...” Kagome trailed off staring down at her belly bump with a smile. “I wouldn’t mind a boy.” 

Kagura laughed, “No more boys, it’s bad enough it took almost two centuries for Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to get along, we need a balance don’t ya think?” 

Kagome giggled softly “yeah, I suppose, whatever they are me and Inuyasha will love them as they should be loved.” 

Kagura rubbed soothing circles on her back and said “oh definitely you two are the embodiment of love, even though the stubborn hanyo won’t admit it, and of course who ever they are will have their auntie here to kick ass when need be.” Kagura lifted her fan and draped it over her face and made a mean glare and they laughed. 

Kagome took Kagura’s hand and squeezed and said “thank you, for everything.” 

“Oh stop it...” Kagura said waving her hand “you need me.” They both smiled and talked endlessly and laughed seemingly about everything and nothing at all. 

Kagome leaned back into Kagura’s arms as she drifted into a peaceful sleep. 

This is right. This is good. May the gods bless them for all of their days.


End file.
